scarecroefandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
To Request :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0032 — Ernie in Street scenes with Big Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0096 — Susan leaves the kitchen and enters the workforce as a nurse :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0112 — Granny Fanny Nesselrode; Oscar is the Julia Child of grouches :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0117 — Odetta Holmes visits; missing 3-part B&E sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0133 — Larry & Phyllis penny potatoes :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0142 — Larry & Phyllis dinner chores :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0176 — Ernie & Hastings U lecture; Kermit & Cookie drink milk; NY Knicks :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0181 — Larry & Phyllis television :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0194 — posters of Larry & Phyllis :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0199 — BB King :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0220 — Oscar wishes to be an octopus; What Makes Music :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0252 — 1st named appearance of Prairie Dawn (Street scene) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0258 — missing third part of classic Ernie banana ear sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0260 — 2nd named appearance of Prairie Dawn (Street scene) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0327 — nobody lives on Sesame; origin of Snuffy's tuba theme; Dot Bridge 8 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0351 — Big Bird sets a spaghetti trap for Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0372 — guest star Vinnette Carroll :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0400 — guest star Nydia Caro :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0497 — Little Bird and Oscar sketch; David and Farley play baseball :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0513 — David as Mr. Hooper's imaginary friend; Mr. Hooper's dad :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0637 — Electric Company crossover (Rita Moreno & Morgan Freeman) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0687 — Kermit Cory Tod (twins); Linda and Little Theatre of the Deaf :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0704 — Kermit sketch: happy and scared :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1350 — Oscar's bowling alley :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1048 — Ernie visits his aunt and uncle in Street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1203 — Bob conducts; Olivia photographer People'Neighborhood :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1211 — script features BB's teddy bear, but doesn't name him. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1217 — script has a teddy bear for BB called Teddy. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1233 — BB counts for The Count :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1241 — Bert shows off his eyebrows; Hot Lips Hooper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1245 — script references BB's teddy bear with no name. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1255 — script has typed dialogue for BB's teddy bear, with "Radar" penciled in. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1273 — BB poses for pictures :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1278 — Oscar's nephew Goody; Alan Menken song; Peggy Fleming :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1300 — Ernie & Alphonso; Kermit & Kimberly :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1310 — Gladys' Milk song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1312 — Olivia song; Filling the Air with Love :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1350 — Snuffy's watch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1389 — Repeat of Hawaii saga (1094) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1436 — The Count in Ice Follies; Leslie Mostly interviews Guy Smiley :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1439 — first known appearance of Elmo (May 1980) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1494 — Snuffy's mom though Big Bird was imaginary; George Benson :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1511 — lost Kermit sketch; Oscar creates WORM-TV :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1538 — Suzanne Farrell, Victor Brady :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1616 — Bruno dances to an Alan Menken song; Barkley balloons :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1681 — Ray Barretto :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1745 — Alan Menken song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1825 — Casa Osvaldo restaurant :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1880 — Two-Headed Monster: cardboard cutout :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1882 — Kermit and kid; Alan Menken song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1905 — Dr. Nobel Price's body booster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2249 — Grouch of the Year award :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2311 — Elmo's elevator :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2600 — Maria's baby shower :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2659 — Natasha/Miles start school; Alan Menken song; Barkley's couch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2722 — Countess Backwards castle; Forgetful's birthday :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2724 — Malcolm-Jamal Warner :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2737 — Sonia Manzano/Alan Menken song; Irvine in daycare :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2769 — Tyne Daly song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2805 — SNL's Victoria Jackson :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2806 — Elmo's oatmeal box :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2823 — Polly Darton on Wide World of Sesame :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2854 — first appearance of Merry Monster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3041 — Big Bird's feather duster dream :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3220 — Stinky the Stinkweed's first episode as a recurring character :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3620 — lost Herry Monster song with Wynonna Judd :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3623 — Humphrey and Ingrid meet & get hitched Batch 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0021 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0024 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0031 — Two lost Kermit sketches :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0038 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0039 — Lost Kermit sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0078 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0125 — Possible debut of Grover :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0138 — Who owns the garage? :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0197 — AMs do Beatles Word; Bob sings World Needs Now is Love :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0218 — First Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0273 — Second Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0276 — First Mr. Snuffleupagus :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0316 — Tom and David as Superman (wrong episode) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0333 — Street party, Clip was used on 40 Years DVD :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0343 — Vaccinations on Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0415 — Snuffy brings a Snuffy-sized trash can to Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0425 — Third Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0504 — Luis buys a new hat :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0578 — A witch curses Oscar with a nose :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0581 — Frank Oz as Officer Krupky �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0596 — Caroll cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0669 — Sam the Robot tries to act like a grandmother :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0688 — Sam the Machine plays a game with Oscar :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0702 — Jerry Nelson cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0733 — The Count tries not to count for a whole day :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0734 — Big Bird presents “The Number 4 Show” :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0744 — The Count hopes to count one million ants :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0797 — Big Bird for President �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0804 — Cookie Monster pretends he doesn’t like cookies :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0832 — Luis hires Maria to work at the Fix-It Shop :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0847 — Margaret Hamilton Wicked Witch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0886 — Mumford makes Sesame Street disappear :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0900 — Adaptation of Bert & Ernie Sing Along album �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0923 — Cookie Monster runs for President �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0950 — First Olivia :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0953 — The Count woos the Countess :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0957 — Oscar welcomes Olivia to Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1061 — Judy Collins visits, "Horse Sense" & "Sully's Love Song" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1068 — Bert babysits his nephew Brad :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1070 — Oscar falls in love :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1073 — Herry’s sister Harriet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1148 — James Earl Jones visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1177 — Early Barkley :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1184 — Early Barkley 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1198 — Bert's nephew Brad's baby teeth :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1207 — Bert and Bertha :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1262 — movie at Hooper's Store, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt cameos :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1316 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1317 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1318 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1319 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1320 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1339 — Charles the Robot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1356 — Super Grover sketch we haven’t seen yet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1417 — Big Bird helps Maria with the census :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1418 — Young Mr. Hooper flashback :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1441 — Mr. Hooper and David’s grandmother go on a date :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1505 — Starship Surprise (wrong episode) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1545 — Mr. Hooper’s brother visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1552 — Suzanne Farrell with Telly and Herry :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1562 — Oscar runs for Mayor �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1577 — First appearance of Aristotle :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1706 — Big Bird at camp, part 1, Giancarlo Esposito :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1714 — Oscar tries to leave Earth :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1750 — Suzanne Farrell with Telly and Herry :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1851 — Brian Muehl as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1852 — Harry Belafonte :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1853 — Gladys needs a new cowbell :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1854 — Snuffy is sick ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1855 — red grouch probably used for Oscar.and.red.jpg :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1939 — Sally Ride and Grundgetta :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1965 — Sally Ride and Maria :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2060 — Big Bird as a superhero :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2223 — Teri Garr cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2253 — First appearance of Gina :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2258 — Computer Trouble, Tatyana Ali cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2303 — Professor Rabbit and Garbo the six-foot pink monkey :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2362 — The Count's suitcases ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2443 — Adaptation of the Sing Along album :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2455 — Maria and Luis get engaged :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2484 — Maria and Luis prepare for the wedding :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2504 — Olivia sings at Birdland :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2706 — “Just Say No” parable :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2754 — Placido Flamingo's animal opera :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2770 — Big Bird makes a map of Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2861 — Big Bird yells "Toothpaste" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3266 — Tooth Fairy loses address book, Sinbad guest stars :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3877 — The Fairy Bubble Person :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3891 — Oscar and Felix ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3906 — Perpetual Porridge Machine, Michael B. Jordan cameo :# w:c:muppet:Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce �� Batch 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0030 — first appearance of Granny Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0326 — Linda moves to Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0330 — Fix-It Shop opens :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0359 — Bert leaves Ernie :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0394 — Tom as Superman :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0441 — Muppet Officer Krupky; John-John and Shola in Street scene :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0515 — lost Roosevelt Franklin sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0592 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0593 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0594 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0595 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0597 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0598 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0599 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0600 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0802 — first appearance of Buffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0806 — Herry and Maurice are afraid of the dark :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0810 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0811 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0812 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0813 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0814 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0815 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0821 — Herry's brother :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0833 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0834 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0835 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0836 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0837 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0838 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0839 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0848 — Mr. Macintosh doesn't like working near Willy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0881 — Oscar starts a fire in his trash can �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0894 — Super Grover locked in Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0915 — Kermit in Street scene :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0974 — Kermit Love cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0980 — Missing Olivia song, Maria with animated eyes �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1033 — Herry's niece �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1045 — The Count's Countdown :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1052 — Big Bird's variety show :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1076 — Buffy invites the gang to Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1077 — Snuffy is homesick for Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1078 — Mr. Hooper starts Hooper's Store chain :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1079 — Big Bird wins a trip to Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1082 — Big Bird plans his trip for Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1089 — Preparing for Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1090 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1091 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1092 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1093 — Hawaii ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1094 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1095 — Hawaii ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1096 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1103 — A Muppet is hired to shovel snow :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1216 — first appearance of Irvine :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1277 — Jon Stone cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1293 — Super Grover retrieves ball on Hooper's Store trellis :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1322 — A freezing cold day on Sesame Street �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1348 — Free Fall with Grover :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1364 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 1 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1368 — Jerry Nelson cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1396 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 2 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1400 — first appearance of Grundgetta :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1403 — first appearance of Deena :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1463 — Big Bird gets a superhero costume in the mail :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1617 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1618 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1619 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1620 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1621 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1622 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1623 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1624 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1625 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1655 — Richard Hunt cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1672 — WORM-TV, part 1 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1673 — WORM-TV, part 2 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1703 — Muppet Officer Krupky �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1707 — Camp Echo Rock ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1708 — Camp Echo Rock ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1709 — Camp Echo Rock :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1710 — Camp Echo Rock ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1717 — Granny Bird, Grandma Harriet, Granny Snuffy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1779 — Bert spots Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1789 — Brian Muehl and Richard Hunt cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1829 — Super Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2134 — first appearance of Placido Flamingo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2162 — first appearance of Leo the Party Monster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2260 — first Birdland; Telly falls in love with Juliet �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2410 — first appearance of Alice Snuffleupagus �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2485 — Maria and Luis get married :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2616 — Music Man parody :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2689 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 1 ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2690 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 2 ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2881 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2882 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2883 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2884 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2885 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2886 — Montana Batch 3 requested Aug 20 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0017 — Ernie plays Blue Danube on piano ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0099 — Batman cartoon; Mr. Hooper's birthday ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0161 — Near/Far Jim; Hastings/Grover; M.Landon; T.Conway; Mets; Oscar hiccups ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0168 — Baby Monster: IS :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0207 — a monster (Cookie?) desperately needs to use Bert's phone :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0256 — Carla Pinza as Maria (2) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0290 — Grover's crush on Maria :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0315 — Little Bird sketch, astronaut Susan :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0396 — Oscar leaves in hot air balloon, meets Little Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0456 — David and Maria wedding sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0493 — uncut version of "Imagination" with redacted scary monsters :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0524 — Mr. Hooper is an astronaut :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0551 — Kermit sketch: Froggy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0660 — Big Bird unicycle; Oscar sabotages Maria's date; Big Bird the puppeteer �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0711 — Kermit sketch: rhyming; Sam the Machine's birthday �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0720 — David/Maria dinner; Bert/Maria helicopter; Hooper's basement �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0747 — Kermit segment: Legs Benedict :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0798 — E&B sketch w/ kids; The Count loses his voice �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0846 — Herry's crush on Susan �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0850 — Cookie Monster pretends to be Bert �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0903 — Grover sketch: People in Your Neighborhood w/ Bob �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0925 — everything Cookie touches turns to cookies; Maria/Biff "little lady" �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0965 — Ms Sharp (Anne Revere) in Hooper's; Neighborhood song �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1011 — Cookie Monster imagines cookies �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1017 — Big Bird counts for the Count �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1040 — Ice Follies remake of Grover's Near and Far with Kermit �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1098 — Mr. Hooper hires Mr. Ortiz (who speaks poor English) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1155 — Mr. Ortiz's home is destroyed by a fire, stays with Hooper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1176 — Big Bird hails a Taxi; Victor Borge segment :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1178 — Victor Borge plays the Sesame Street Theme ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1181 — Victor Borge with Oscar; Maria/Linda Charlie Chaplin ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1219 — Maria and The Count go camping together �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1258 — everyone helps with Mr. Ortiz' new apartment :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1259 — Oscar meets Bruno the Trashman :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1303 — Big Bird sings "If I Could Fly"; Cookie sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1321 — last day in Puerto Rico �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1404 — Arnold Hooper part 1 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1414 — Maria Chaplin DON'T WALK; James Galway; Grouchmobile :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1461 — Brian Muehl onscreen Alphabet Bates; 2 BB+kids skits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1497 — Mr. Ortiz's sister visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1557 — Osvaldo visits; Olivia song; Ernie & kid moment; Cookie sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1570 — Othmar from planet Zircon; Alan Menken/Big Bird song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1575 — Mr. Rogers :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1640 — Big Bird takes ballet; Ernie & Bert American Express :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1684 — George Benson; Olivia song; Cookie sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1688 — Arnold Hooper part 3 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1705 — The Count's Mother and Baby Count :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1735 — Shivers the Penguin (Spinney character from Australia tour) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1783 — last appearance of Mr. Ortiz, sings "Sing" with Telly :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1808 — Sing-along party :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1815 — Mumford's cousin; Little Chrissy song; David's big nose :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1834 — Billy Dee Williams makes friends :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1940 — David's imaginary friend �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1966 — begins year-long Snuffy reveal; only premiere w/o a full guide �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2259 — Linda becomes Barkley's owner; SCTV; Jane Fonda Snuffleupagus :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2279 — Dwayne the Dragon gets lost :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2544 — Maria announces her pregnancy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2582 — Athena and Hoots, Prof Rabbit :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2619 — Sleepytime on Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2776 — Grouchelot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2791 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2792 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2793 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2794 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2795 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store Batch 4 acquired Sept 27 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0019 — Ernie conducts an "alphabet test" �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0025 — "Duke David" and the Dragon �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0026 — Ernie & Bert: Z bit �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0044 — Rufus street story, Cookie Monster moves into Oscar's trash can �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0047 — Ernie & Cookie: quart (wrong episode?); Henson clay �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0068 — Ernie and Bert Barbershop sketch in all parts, AM Near/Far tag �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0074 — “Windy”; Guy Smiley as Big Bob and Fuzzyface as Billy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0081 — Kermit & Cookie: milk �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0084 — Rufus street story, Spoonful of Sugar �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0088 — Guy Smiley sings “Gone With the Wind”, Ernie and Oscar street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0090 — Rufus street story, Snerf sketch, Snerf and Betty Lou (repeat) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0094 — Ernie & Bert: dust the shelf �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0095 — Kermit and Bob: F words; Little Bird and Susan �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0122 — Jim as Granny Fanny Nesselrode, Frank Oz as Guy Smiley �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0135 — AM song, Beatles’ “Help” �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0141 — Herry and Cookie mooing, Professor Hastings, Kermit and Cookie 3 parts �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0148 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: OP �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0150 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: Hopping Poem �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0171 — Muppet from Mars visits ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0204 — Ernie & Cookie: C words �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0205 — Ernie & Lefty: ME sign �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0244 — Bob meets the Mudman, Granny Fanny Nesselrode ketchup problem �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0256 — Carla Pinza as Maria (2) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0265 — An ice cream machine is installed on Sesame Street �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0287 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: carrying HELP �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0289 — Kermit & Cookie: tissue paper �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0295 — Grover mail carrier street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0304 — Sherlock Hemlock: S �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0306 — Big Bird and Shola; Sherlock Hemlock: N �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0307 — Big Bird shows Molly his new pet, a triangle named Pointy who speaks �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0311 — Ernie & Bert: borrowed book �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0319 — Kermit lecture: crosswalk �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0323 — Grouchy Greeting Card Company; early Snuffy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0329 — The Mudman tries to sell Oscar some mud �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0352 — Cookie Monster hits his head, and loses his memory. (Street story) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0393 — Grover's hiccups and Big Bird's cure. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0437 — Cookie Monster tricks David, Grover and Big Bird play hide and seek �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0453 — AM avoids sitting next to a female (Cookie Monster in drag) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0471 — teach Cookie Monster how to whistle. Street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0479 — A Muppet named Mr. Fussbudget accuses David of shortchanging him �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0484 — Cookie Monster's birthday party �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0493 — Uncut Imagination (referred to internally as "Monster Opera”) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0506 — Cookie Monster sings about his cookie obsession (not C is for Cookie) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0512 — Lefty the Salesman tries to sell Herry Monster a paper bag. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0515 — Grover finds out that there's no reason to be afraid of Sam the Machine. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0524 — Oscar feels miserable; Slimey the Worm has disappeared. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0543 — First Biff episode? Simon Soundman street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0546 — Bad Barney makes his debut. Big Bird becomes the victim of his prank. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0551 — Kermit & Grover with farmer Muppet �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0553 — Luis plays a musical trick on Kermit the Frog and Cookie Monster. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0571 — Cookie Monster wants to get a job. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0584 — Cookie Monster's cousin Apple Monster visits Sesame Street. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0602 — Count goes to the bank �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0657 — Scary Street �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0664 — Grover is a Safety Monitor, Prince Charming, both street stories �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0671 — Sully and Biff drive a truck down the Street. Luis fixes Ernie’s Duckie �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0673 — Oscar has his rock band, the Groovy Grouches. Debut of AM grouches? �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0680 — Sam the Machine turns David into a six foot hot dog �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0693 — Bert loses his favorite bottlecap. Street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0704 — Kermit sketch: happy and scared �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0705 — Grover recycles newspapers and magazines. Street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0709 — Herry Monster makes a mess of Hooper's Store. Street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0712 — Grover wants to visit with people. Big Bird teaches Prince Charming �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0716 — The Count has a new vehicle, the Countmobile. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0723 — Bad Barney blackmails Big Bird. Street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0725 — David leaves Cookie Monster in charge of Hooper's Store. Street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0745 — Big Bird's cousin Herman visits Sesame Street. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0748 — Cookie and Grover in street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0757 — Grover, Bert and Prince Charming in street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0827 — Grover climbs up a lamppost. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0831 — A Muppet flamingo decides to fly north for his vacation. �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0849 — Cookie Monster raises money for endangered species �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0897 — Big Bird imagines he's married to Grover �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0925 — Everything Cookie touches turns to cookies; Maria/Biff "little lady" �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1188 — Professor Grover segment �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1539 — Osvaldo; Oscar kicked out of grouch lodge �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2836 — Creating a garden from an empty lot �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2837 — Creating a garden from an empty lot ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2838 — Creating a garden from an empty lot ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2839 — Creating a garden from an empty lot �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2840 — Creating a garden from an empty lot ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2875 — Wilhelmenia Fernandez and Grundgetta ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3058 — Telly punches a penguin ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3082 — Paula Poundstone and Snuffy's mom ���� Elmo project see w:c:muppet:Sandbox:Early Elmo Performer Transitions :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1439 — Brian Muehl as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1475 — Brian Muehl as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1594 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1600 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1651 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1813 — Richard or Brian as Elmo ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1865 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1924 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1969 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2009 — Richard or Brian as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2011 — Richard as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2018 — Richard as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2025 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2026 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2035 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2036 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2037 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2055 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2094 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo �� Specials :# w:c:muppet:Big Bird in Australia :# w:c:muppet:Seeds of Sesame :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street at Night :# w:c:muppet:Evening at the Pops :# w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Experiment :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 2 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 3 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 4 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 5 Not Found :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0012 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0105 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0108 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0146 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0155 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0157 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0164 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0180 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0202 — First appearance of Slimey :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0214 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0231 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0232 — Frannie, a little girl Muppet, does an errand at Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0233 — Frannie picks a doll at Hooper's; a grandma buys food for pet monster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0234 — Carla Pinza as Maria :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0235 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0237 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0238 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0239 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0240 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0241 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0243 — Actual first appearance of Linda :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0246 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0248 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0259 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0261 — Susan helps Oscar deliver envelope to Roosevelt Franklin; Grover plays tug-of-war :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0262 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0270 — Big Bird builds a moon rocket; animated Big Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0284 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0286 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0288 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0291 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0294 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0297 — Kermit & Prof Hastings: Letter U :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0298 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0305 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0339 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0345 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0346 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0347 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0353 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0360 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0361 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0362 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0363 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0364 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0365 — The Mudman gets a mud mobile to make mud deliveries :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0366 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0367 — Ernie guesses pajaro and plays sounds :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0369 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0371 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0379 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0385 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0389 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0395 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0397 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0401 — Charlotte Rae sings “Believe in Yourself” :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0402 — two more Jesse Jackson orations (i.e. "I Am Somebody") :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0576 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1444 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1814 — __NOWYSIWYG__